<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake bravery. by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452683">Fake bravery.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, The 100 (TV) Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>"where the group is going to look for Octavia when she was captured by Lincoln in s1 and the reader was glued to Bellamy's side and he was super protective of her the whole time, like when they ran from grounders and when the acid fog came."</b><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake bravery.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>YOUR POV</b>
</p><p>Octavia had disappeared from the camp like thin air and Bellamy was out of his mind looking for her under every single rock only to come to the same conclusion we had all gotten to but were too afraid to speak out loud: Octavia had gotten lost when she left camp earlier that day and had never come back. Bellamy was also blaming himself for it even if he still had no real idea of what had really gone down that afternoon; still, I had one thing clear myself: we were going to find her.</p><p>I was dead set on joining the rescue mission, no matter what anyone said, not even when Bellamy emphasized it'd be dangerous; yeah, catch me staying back when my friend is missing, no can do, sir. I grabbed a spear and quickly found Jasper getting ready to go too; I knew about his feelings for her so it didn't surprise me when I saw him first in line right after Bellamy. We were going to find her, I couldn't afford to think otherwise.</p><p>I knew I wasn't the fastest or the biggest lover of the forest, I also had no actual abilities to track besides my stubbornness regarding being of assistance which, if anyone asked me, was of much more use than just dumb abilities and the fear of not following Bellamy like the one half the kids that came with us showed on their faces. I liked Bellamy, he wasn't the friendliest when we landed but he had started to open up when Octavia and I became friends so, in the end, he turned out to be okay. But I, contrary to the terrified kids, was actually coming out for Octavia, not because Bellamy's repercussions frightened me in the slightest. The Grounders frightened me much more, jumping from time to time when I heard a branch crunching beside me, only to find another kid showing up out of nowhere. They were going to give me a heart attack on of these days.</p><p>- "Hey, Y/N..."</p><p>- "Oh, for hell's sake, Bellamy!" -I placed my hand over my heart as I leaned forward, resting my other hand on my knee- "Where the hell did you come from?"</p><p>He had jumped in front of me out of nowhere and I was ashamed to admit that, instead of grabbing my spear harder to hit him, I had felt my heart stopping from beating for a moment. But no one needed to know that. Bellamy knew I didn't like this place much so the fact that he didn't announce himself coming at me really annoyed me.</p><p>- "Sorry." -he pulled me to stand straight- "I told you to..."</p><p>- "Not again." -I got rid of him- "I'm not the strongest in here; okay, fine, not the smartest or fastest or anything really but Octavia is my friend. I know she'd come out to look for me if our places were interchanged."</p><p>- "I know, I know..." -he looked around us, we had stopped for a second as Finn decided which way to go- "Come with me, okay?"</p><p>- "I don't need protection."</p><p>- "I'm not..."</p><p>- "Bellamy, I know, but you have to focus on finding O."</p><p>- "I'm not going to risk losing you to the forest; Octavia would kill me." -he smiled- "Come on, Finn has no clue what he's doing so you could try to help us."</p><p>- "Me?" -I furrowed my eyebrows- "Okay, sure, what could go wrong?"</p><p>- "Seeing how we are doing? Not much."</p><p>- "Oh, I can make you a list."</p><p>- "Please, don't."</p><p>- "I wasn't going to tell you, I'll keep it to myself till we find O, and then I'll remind you why this place actually sucks."</p><p>- "Okay." -he chuckled as we got to Finn- "Found anything?"</p><p>- "Yeah, it's good we stopped, otherwise I'd have never seen this."</p><p>He showed something to Bellamy and I was quick to recognize it, just like he had: Octavia's hair tie. That had to mean we were getting closer, right? But did I want to know where we were getting ourselves into? No, but Octavia was on the other side of whatever we were going to run toward so, as Finn started moving again and Bellamy strode after him, I took a deep breath and put on my best and bravest face. Maybe, if I faked it, I'd be like that someday. Who knew. I could also tell that Bellamy was checking on me every once in a while and, while I appreciated it, I wanted him to focus completely on tracking Octavia; I just hoped my presence wasn't a distraction for him -trying to keep me alive was my own job, not his. Even if I sucked at it.</p><p>After who knew how long, we got to an opening in our way for we had been traveling in line of one for a while now and, for a second, I was relieved that I didn't have to fear anything jumping at me from the bushes at either side; that sentiment, however, was quickly drowned by fear as I looked up towards where Finn and Bellamy were: an entrance to a new part of the forest. Why did I say it was an entrance? Because it had two sticks on which human heads had been speared plus the bodies hanging down from trees past that.<em> I hate Earth, I hate this damn place and I can not believe out of the whole forest we managed to land in the worst part.</em> The world was immense, why did we have to land here?</p><p>- "The track goes through this."</p><p>Finn pointed as Bellamy nodded, turning to look at me but whatever he wanted to say was drowned by the voices of the rest reaching us, most of them speaking out loud exactly what I was thinking, some saying they were not going inside and some arguing that Bellamy would kill them if they didn't. I just wanted to go back to my tent with O.</p><p>- "Listen up, you don't have to follow me into this..."</p><p>As soon as Bellamy said those words and before he could add anything else, 90% of the people coming after us started running back to camp; my whole body was screaming at me to follow them but the thought of Octavia stopped me for a moment.</p><p>- "Y/N, you can go back, you've done enough."</p><p>- "I haven't done shit." -I faced Bellamy- "Stop behaving like I'm a child, I can take care of myself and I'm willing to go through this shit if Finn is certain Octavia is in there somewhere."</p><p>I was hoping Finn would say he wasn't sure but, of course, he was, so I sighed and took a hesitant step towards the impaled heads; I was convinced I was going to die, trigger something that'd kill me so I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. Jasper was quickly by my side, saying he couldn't leave Octavia, whispering for only me to hear that he had my back. That made me feel better -even if I knew neither of us knew what we were doing. Three more people ended up joining us before Bellamy and Finn decided to move again. <em>What's the worst that could happen? Jasper got speared and he's okay. Right?</em></p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BELLAMY'S POV</b>
</p><p>Tracking Octavia through the forest had been a nightmare, but it wasn't as bad as knowing she was somewhere around here, who knew in which condition, because we had fought that morning. If she got hurt -or worse- I'd never forgive myself. I had to find her, even if I had to go to hell to do so. Conveniently, that was exactly where it looked like we were walking into after almost everyone left us. I had hoped Y/N would go back to camp with the rest but she was stubborn and chose to come with me; I appreciated it, and I knew I had to keep my full attention on finding Octavia but I couldn't help but worry about the people coming with me, worrying about Y/N's safety. She had quickly grown on me and the thought of her getting hurt because of me kept me from allowing her to get too far away from me.</p><p>- "Okay, I've lost the track, there's nothing here." -Finn stopped and told me out loud what I already knew.</p><p>- "Does that mean we can go back now?"</p><p>I knew everyone was scared, Roma the most out of everyone as she was visibly trembling, looking towards Y/N who was holding her spear so tight, her hands were changing color, Jasper by her side.</p><p>- "I'm not going back without my sister." -I looked at the group- "You don't have to join me."</p><p>- "Wait, where's Diggs?"</p><p>- "He was right beside me..."</p><p>We all started looking around, Diggs had been right beside Monroe as we walked inside and there was no clue of where he had gone and we'd have been able to see him because there weren't that many bushes around us. And that was when chaos erupted. A second later, his body dropped to the floor from over our heads, all of us figuring out the Grounders were using the trees and would pick us one by one if we weren't careful, starting to run again.</p><p>- "Y/N, come on!"</p><p>I took her hand in mine and pulled her with me before she could complain, running away from where we had walked inside, avoiding the trees and just hoping we'd get somewhere, seeing the rest running around us but feeling Y/N starting to slow down as much as I pulled off her.</p><p>- "I can't, Bellamy..." -she pulled on me- "Go."</p><p>- "I can't run anymore." -Jasper was soon next to us- "I can't..."</p><p>I stopped running and stayed with them; I wasn't leaving them behind -I wasn't leaving her behind. I took out my gun and pulled Y/N behind me as Finn and the rest came back, feeling Y/N resting her back against mine as I looked up. I had no idea how we'd make it out of this one but we had to. I thought things could only get better now, but I was proven wrong as we realized Roma had kept on running and Monroe chose to go after her; if I knew anything, was that we couldn't separate or they'd end up picking us one by one so I turned to look at Y/N who nodded, so I took her hand on mine again as we started screaming at Roma to stop, seeing Monroe stop dead in her tracks a moment later, taking small steps back as we got to her.</p><p>- "Where's Roma?"</p><p>- "Dead."</p><p>Monroe looked at me and pointed towards where she had come from, letting go of Y/N and slowly making my way there, seeing what Monroe was talking about. <em>They've made us run this way, to this side of the forest... to their traps. </em>They knew exactly what they were doing and we had done exactly what they wanted from us. But not anymore.</p><p>- "They guide us here."</p><p>- "And what do we do?"</p><p>- "Stick together. Fight."</p><p>Everyone ended up agreeing; our options were limited and there wasn't really much we could do. I made sure Y/N stood next to me, glancing at her, seeing the fear in her eyes but also determination. I had to get us out of this one. And then, we had to find Octavia. We stood in a circle, our backs to each other to make sure we had every side covered, looking up to the trees and around us, standing there, waiting... but what came next was not what I had expected.</p><p>- "What's that horn?" -Monroe was the first to speak- "There!"</p><p>- "They are running away." -Jasper was both surprised and angry- "Let's go!"</p><p>- "No, it's acid fog!" -I pulled him back before he could run after them- "Tents, now!"</p><p>I doubted we had ever taken out the tents so fast, all of us getting in them, shoving Y/N inside first and pulling her to me, covering her body with mine as she covered her head with her hands, taking one of them in mine and whispering just for her that we'd be alright. I really hoped this would work, feeling my heart on my throat, anticipating what was to come but... something was off. I knew it. I just did.</p><p>- "Keep your head down, okay?"</p><p>- "What are you going to do." -Y/N moved her head to the side to look at me- "Bellamy."</p><p>- "Trust me."</p><p>I took a deep breath and opened a small hole on our tent, looking around, seeing there was no fog before I moved my head out of the tent, making sure it wasn't just getting to us. I had been right, there was no fog anywhere. Maybe that horn meant something else.</p><p>- "We're clear."</p><p>I stood up, getting out for the tent, offering Y/N my hand and pulling her out with me; I could tell she had a lot to say but, as the rest go out, Finn was quick to make us all drop to the ground, having Y/N right next to me, covering her body as much as I could as I asked Finn what the hell was happening.</p><p>- "Grounder."</p><p>- "Just one?"</p><p>- "Yeah."</p><p>- "We can take him."</p><p>- "No, we have to follow him."</p><p>- "Follow him?"</p><p>- "Yeah." -I pulled Y/N up with me- "He must know where Octavia is."</p><p>- "You sure about this?"</p><p>- "I am."</p><p>There was just one Grounder, I knew we could take him if he found out we were following him and decided to fight back. We quickly picked up the tent and Finn started to move after him, pulling Y/N right behind me to make sure I could push her away from danger if it came to that but not wanting her too far in case something happened again. I knew Octavia was close; she had to be, following the Grounder through the forest, getting to a cave, going in first with Finn after me, taking out my gun, and making sure I was as quiet as possible. Until I heard struggle coming from where the Grounder had gone into, pointing my gun as I got to the opening of the cave, almost dropping it to the floor as I saw her.</p><p>- "Octavia."</p><p>She turned to look at me for she had been untying her hands, having knocked out the Grounder, running towards me as we both laughed, holding her in my arms and kissing her head, sighing relieved that she was alright, allowing her to greet the rest, watching as Y/N came in and they started screaming at each other, hugging and jumping as I looked at them. We had done it. We were okay. They were okay. I had been terrified the whole time that Octavia would be hurt and that I'd lose Y/N in the way but now, looking at them almost about to cry as they hugged, I knew faking having it all under control, faking knowing it was all going to be okay, had turned out okay. And, from now on, neither of them would be leaving the camp, not without me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>